vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hope Mikaelson
Hope Mikaelson es un personaje recurrente importante de The Originals. Hope es la hija híbrida de Niklaus Mikaelson y Hayley Marshall. Es la nieta de Ansel, Esther Mikaelson y de dos desconocidos lobos. Hope también es la sobrina de Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, y Henrik Mikaelson, y la sobrina nieta de Dahlia. Ella también es un pariente lejano de Lana, Eve, y Cary. Ella es la hermana adoptiva menor de Marcel Gerard a través de su padre. Debido al matrimonio de Hayley, Jackson Kenner fue su padrastro durante casi un año, él murió a manos de Tristan de Martel. Ella fue nombrada Hope por su padre, quien tomó inspiración por las palabras de su medio hermano Elijah sobre que su hija recién nacida es la esperanza de su familia. Ella toma el apellido de su abuelo adoptivo paterno, Mikaelson. Hope fue concebida en el episodio Bring It On de la Cuarta Temporada de The Vampire Diaries, y se revela que Hayley estaba embarazado cuatro episodios después en The Originals. Ella nació en el episodio From a Cradle to a Grave en la Primera Temporada de The Originals. Como resultado de su herencia única, ella es la primera híbrida lobo-bruja-vampiro. Ella heredó su gen lobo de sus padres mientras que su lado vampiro y bruja viene de su padre, quien es el híbrido vampiro-lobo Original y el hijo de la Bruja Original. A través del linaje Labonair de su madre, Hope pertenece a la realeza de los lobos. Hope es miembro de la Familia Mikaelson, la Familia Labonair, [[Familia Kenner|'la Familia Kenner']],' y una desconocida familia de hombres lobo. Es por derecho de nacimiento un miembro de la 'Manada Media Luna y de la Manada del Noreste Atlántico, al igual que de una desconocida familia de brujas, y el único hijo engendrado por el Híbrido Original. A pesar de que aún ni cumple dos años, Hope ya a demostrado un alto conocimiento, inteligencia y habilidad para utilizar magia; por ejemplo, ella sintió que su casa segura estaba apunto de explotar por culpa de una fuga de gas y magicamente causó que el auto se detuviera para prevenir a Camille O'Connell de conducir demasiado cerca. Esto indica que Hope tiene el potencial para convertirse en una bruja inmensamente brillante y poderosa a medida que crezca. A través de la serie The Vampire Diaries Temporada Cuatro En Bring It On Klaus y Hayley duermen una única noche juntos, concibiéndola. En The Originals, Sophie Deveraux revela que Hayley está esperando un hijo de Klaus, revela que pudo ser concebida gracias a la parte lobo de Klaus. Amenaza con matar tanto a Hayley como al bebé si Klaus no la ayuda. Klaus no tenía inicialmente ningún interés de tener nada que ver con el niño, incluso contando a las brujas que se equivocaron si creyeron que pudieran llegar a él mediante el uso de Hayley y su hijo . Pero después de unas palabras de Elijah Mikaelson y un intercambio con Camille O'Connell cambia de opinión. Cuando Elijah le pregunta acerca de Hayley y su bebé nonato, Klaus le respondió que "cada rey necesita un heredero". A través de la serie The Originals |-|Temporada Uno= En Always and Forever, Elijah le dice a Sophie que él cree que ese hijo será la manera en la que Klaus finalmente será feliz. Sophie está feliz porque piensa eso, y lo chantajea. Si consigue que Klaus coopere con sus demandas, ya que es Marcel Gerard quien desterró a los hombres lobo del Barrio Francés, nadie se enterará de la existencia del bebé híbrido. Más tarde en una conversación telefónica con Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah juró que no permitirá que nada le pase al bebé. En House of the Rising Son, cuando Rebekah llega a Nueva Orleans para buscar a Elijah, conoce a Hayley, y habla sobre su sobrino. Después de una corta conversación con Niklaus sobre el paradero de su hermano mayor, Rebekah lleva a Hayley al sótano de su casa, mostrándole los ataúdes, antes de advertirle que se fuera de Nueva Orleans mientras todavía pudiera, porque una vez que el bebé naciera, Niklaus planeará "un ataúd para ella." }} |-|Temporada Dos= |-|Temporada Tres= Personalidad Aunque todavía es una bebé/niña pequeña, se dice que Hope es una guerrera. Sus dos padres lo han dicho; Hayley en '' Girl in New Orleans, donde le dice a la doctora que su hija es ruda justo como ella, y por Klaus cuando dijo que tanto Hayley como Hope son luchadoras en ''A Closer Walk With Thee. En ambas ocasiones se da a entender que Hope heredó este rasgo de su madre, quien a la vez lo heredó de su propio padre, el abuelo materno de Hope. Se ha visto que es muy calmada y feliz. En Ashes to Ashes, Freya dice que, como su familia paterna, es resistente. También es aparentemente muy inteligente como cuando ella fue capaz de usar su magia para prender y apagar el coche de Camille, a pesar de seguir siendo una bebé. Apariencia Física Color de ojos; azules como su padre. Color de piel; oliva tostado como su madre. Color de cabello; castaño oscuro como su madre. Segun dice su tia, hope tiene los rasgos de su madre, excepto por los ojos, ya que son azules al igual que su padre. Poderes y habilidades Hope es una bruja-híbrida, habiendo heredado su gen de la bruja de su abuela. Según Genevieve, la magia de Hope es lo suficientemente poderosa como para alimentar el poder ancestral del Coven francés durante generaciones. En The Devil is Damned, Hope demostró una mayor conciencia de la normal a su edad al notar que habria una explosión en la casa de su familia y ella usó su magia para apagar temporalmente el coche de Camille (ya que estaban en camino hacia allí) para protegerse a sí misma y a Camille. Ella utilizó de nuevo su magia para volver a encender el coche. La capacidad de Hope de usar su magia mientras todavía es un bebé y como una niña ha demostrado ser bastante buena, ya que ella curó a una mariposa que tenia una ala quebrada. Sin embargo, ella expresó que no puede controlarlo bien del todo. La evidencia de la cantidad de poder mágico que ella posee es vista en Keepers of the House. Mientras que otros niños estaban inconscientes como resultado de estar unidos a un hechizo que estaba drenando su energía, Hope fue capaz de retener su conciencia mientras todavía estaba atada al hechizo y siendo drenada a pesar de sentirse muy mal. Hope es también un hombre lobo, habiendo heredado el gen del hombre lobo de ambos de sus padres. Si Hope matara a alguien, ella desencadenaría su gen del hombre lobo y ganaría todos los poderes de la licantropía. Se desconoce si su licantropía negaria su habilidad para practicar la magia. Aunque Hope no es una híbrida completa, posee algunos rasgos vampíricos, específicamente en su sangre. Su sangre fue capaz de curar a su madre mientras estaba en el vientre. Ella también fue capaz de curarse a sí misma después de accidentalmente se cortó con un pedazo de vidrio. Su sangre puede ser usada para crear vampiros e incluso híbridos, una habilidad poseída solamente por otro ser sobrenatural; El híbrido original, su padre. Si Hope muere, se convertira en un vampiro lo cual le quitaria su habilidad para practicar la magia y probablemente la convertiría en un vampiro-licantropo híbrido como su padre. Se desconoce si Hope al convertirse en vampiro se convierta en una Original o en un vampiro ordinario. Según Dahlia, como un primogénito de la línea de sangre, Hope heredará un gran poder pero sera inestable. Como la primera híbrido del mundo de las tres especies sobrenaturales juntas, el límite de los poderes de Hope son actualmente desconocidos. Debilidades Según Dahlia, los primogénitos de su familia heredan un gran poder; Sin embargo, es inestable y dañará y, en última instancia, matará a la bruja si no se le enseña a controlarlo. Además, como poseedor del gen del hombre lobo sin desencadenar, Hope experimentará ataques de agresión severa. Como la primera híbrida del mundo de las tres especies sobrenaturales (bruja, hombre lobo y vampiro), los límites de las debilidades de Hope son actualmente desconocidos. Relaciones Hope es la única hija del híbrido Klaus Mikaelson y Hayley Marshall (nacida como Andréa Labonair). Ella también es la única sobrina de Elijah y Rebekah Mikaelson quienes juraron protegerla siempre - viendo a la bebé como la única manera de finalmente encontrar la felicidad. Ella también es la nieta de Ansel y Esther, la nieta "adoptiva" de Mikael, quien trató de matarla, y la sobrina de Freya, Finn, Kol y Henrik Mikaelson, al igual que la nieta de dos licántropos desconocidos, quienes nunca interactuaron con ella (debido a que ellos fueron asesinados), Ella también es la hermana adoptiva de Marcel Gerard quien ayudó a sus padres a protegerla. Se ha dicho que heredó los enemigos de su familia. Hayley Marshall Hayley es la madre de hope y se ha mostrado en múltiples ocasiones que Hayley ama profundamente a su hija. Cuando ella descubre que está embaraza intenta abortar al bebé al ingerir acónito, cuando ella estaba pensando si tomarlo o no, es atacada y se da cuenta de que no sólo se trataba de protegerse a sí misma sino al bebé también. Ella descubre que tendrá una hija. Cuando el tiempo pasaba, Hayley estaba preocupada porque ella no tuvo una madre amorosa en su vida, y entonces ella tampoco sería una buena madre para su hija, pero eventualmente esa idea se desvaneció y se concentró en amar a su bebé y como Klaus, está dedicada a proteger a su hija a toda costa. Esto se muestra cuando Genevieve y las chicas de la Cosecha secuestraron a Hope, y trataron de matarla. Hayley estaba ahí y luchó por su hija, recuperándola. Ella también ha demostrado la capacidad de saber donde estaba su hija, incluso cuando estaba escondida por un hechizo. Hayley hizo una promesa para ella misma y para Hope, de que ella (Hope) crecería en un lugar seguro y siendo amada (diferente a lo que vivió ella). Ella mantuvo esta promesa cuando eligió mandar a lejos a Hope con Rebekah, para que la mantuviera a salvo de aquellos que quisieran lastimarla en Nueva Orleans. Después de unos meses distanciadas se reunieron. Hope vivió durante unos meses con sus padres y su familia en la casa de los Mikaelson, actualmente está con su madre mientras ella busca la cura para los hechizos que atormentan a su familia. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus es el papá de Hope, y a pesar de que negó al hijo en Always and Forever, pronto la aceptó y estuvo determinado a no ser el tipo de padre como fue su padrastro. Incluso le dijo a Hayley que el ciclo del dolor terminará con su bebé. Después de eso, él hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse que ella estuviera a salvo, y se mostró feliz cuando descubrió que el bebé iba a ser niña. Quiere protegerla a toda costa, y esperaba estar en su vida cuando fuera seguro para ella. Él no va a renunciar a estar en la vida de su hija. Está dedicado a ser mejor padre para ella que lo que fue su padrastro con él. Su amor por su hija saca lo mejor en Klaus, un claro ejemplo es su reconciliación con Rebekah y Marcel. Cuando su hija nació, Klaus comenzó a ser el hombre que solía ser. Después de separarse de ella por su seguridad su hija regresó a casa. Sin embargo, sigue siendo paranoico sobre la seguridad de Hope. Actualmente están separados ya que Klaus se sacrificó por su familia. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah es el tío de Hope y juró protegerla. Él la aceptó mucho antes que los demás, antes que sus padres. Después del nacimiento de Hope, Hayley y Klaus decidieron mandar lejos a Hope mientras hacían a la ciudad segura para ella, algo que Elijah no estaba de acuerdo pero al final aceptó, ayudó a eliminar a los enemigos que amenazaban la seguridad de su sobrina. Cuando vio de nuevo a Hope (después de la separación) en '' The Brothers That Care Forgot, le comentó a Rebekah que no podía imaginar la dicha de pasar cada día con ella y comentó lo grande que estaba. Cuando Rebekah fue a cambiar el pañal de Hope, vio como Elijah había asesinado a docenas de personas porque creyó que Hope estaba en peligro. En ''Ashes to Ashes, Elijah le prometió a Hayley que se quedaría con Hope, la protegería y ayudaría a criarla, ya que Hayley no quería que Klaus fuera todo lo que Hope conociera. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah dejó la ciudad antes del nacimiento de Hope, pero pronto regresa cuando Klaus le pide que proteja a su hija. Klaus le dice a Rebekah que a pesar de sus diferencias, no hay nadie en quien confiara más para proteger a su hija. Rebekah deja Nueva Orleans con Hope y se convierte en su guardiana; a menudo le contaba a Hope historias sobre su nacimiento y como sus padres la mandaron lejos para protegerla. Rebekah y Hope regresan a Nueva Orleans cuando Esther las encuentra. Otras relaciones *Klaus, Hayley y Hope (Padres e hija) *Hope y Jackson (hijastra y padrastro) *Kol y Hope (tío y sobrina) *Freya y Hope (tía y sobrina) *Finn y Hope (tío y sobrina/anteriores enemigos) *Hope y Camille (guardián y pupila) *Hope y Marcel (anterior hermana adoptiva y hermano/enemigas) *Dahlia y Hope (tía abuela y sobrina nieta/enemigas) Apariciones The Vampire Diaries Temporada 4 *''The Originals'' (primera mención) Temporada 7 *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (mencionada) ---- The Originals Temporada 1 *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Temporada 2 *''Rebirth'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments '' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Temporada 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' (mencionada) *''Beautiful Mistake'' (mencionada/foto) *''Out of the Easy'' (mencionada) *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (mencionada) *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' (material de archivo) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (mencionada) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (foto) *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (mencionada) *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' (mencionada) *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' (material de archivo) *''The Bloody Crown'' }} Nombre * Hope es un nombre femenino de origen inglés refiriéndose a una expectativa positiva o a la virtud teologal de la esperanza. * Si Hope realmente siguiera las tradiciones noruegas/nórdicas, su apellido técnicamente debería ser Niklausdotter (hija de Niklaus), en lugar de Mikaelson (hijo de Mikael). *Hope es nombrada en honor, de acuerdo a Elijah, la esperanza de la familia Mikaelson para prosperar como una familia. Trivia *Elijah piensa que Hope es la clave para volver a reunir a su familia, y juró que la protegería sin importar nada. *Hope fue capaz de curar a Hayley de sus heridas sufridas en Girl in New Orleans. *En Bloodletting se muestra que la sangre híbrida de Hope puede convertir a los hombres lobo en híbridos causando que estén al servicio de Hayley, pero una vez que nació, le deberían lealtad a ella. *En Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus revela que Hope es lo único que le importa. *En la sangre de Hope hay tres especies, vampiro, hombre lobo y bruja. *En A Closer Walk With Thee Hayley se mudó con Klaus y Elijah por la protección de su hija. *En A Closer Walk With Thee Klaus soñó con ella. *Klaus piensa que tanto Hayley como Hope son luchadoras. *Como Hope comparte la sangre de su padre, se presume que su sangre cura la mordida del hombre lobo. *Al igual que su madre, nació en Nueva Orleans, pero fue concebida en el lugar de nacimiento de su padre, Mystic Falls. *Rebekah fue la primera en referirse a ella como tríbrido, en lugar de híbrido. *Hope es la primera híbrida que en lugar de ser creada, nació. *Hope es la bruja más joven introducida en la serie. *En No More Heartbreaks, Camille en su "testamento" dijo que cuando Hope creciera quería que se quedara con sus Objetos Oscuros. Galería : Para ver más fotos, Hope Mikaelson tiene su propia galería de imágenes. HOPE.png Hope122(3).jpg TO 301 0868Hope.jpg The Originals -Hope 2x13.png Referencias Ver también en:Hope Mikaelson Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Familia Mikaelson Categoría:Familia Labonair Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Híbridos Categoría:Hombre Lobo Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Uno de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Dos de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals Categoría:Vampiros